


Bloody Brilliant Wedding

by mollywheezy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, Swimming, Underage Drinking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywheezy/pseuds/mollywheezy
Summary: Lily loves weddings and Hugo hates them, but they both have new experiences at Molly's wedding reception that may change their perception





	Bloody Brilliant Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write Lily/Lysander AND Rose/Scorpius as my prompter requested, but Rose and Scorpius would NOT cooperate. Then Hugo pitched a fit that it was unfair his sister has a dozen stories by me and he didn't even have one, so he insisted on joining the fun. ;) 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for their patience and my beta for her extremely quick turnaround time!

Lily loved weddings! She stood in the bridesmaid line with her cousins as Molly promised to love, honor and cherish her almost-husband Mason, hoping Lysander would someday look at her like Mason was looking at Molly. Of course, Lily knew she was far too young to get married, but she could still dream. Molly's was the third wedding she had attended this summer, and Lysander had been her date to every one of them. She looked over her shoulder, found him and smiled. Although Lysander was paying close attention to the proceedings—Lily didn't know why, since neither of them spoke Greek—he seemed to realize she was watching him, saw her and smiled back. 

~*~

Hugo hated weddings, and this was the third bloody wedding he'd attended this summer. At least the first two had been in English. Although it was traditional for the wedding to take place in the bride's home town, Molly had decided to get married in Mason's home town. She said it was only fair since they would live in England, they could at least have the wedding in Greece. Hugo supposed Nafplio was a beautiful city, and even though he had sand in his shoes, the white sands, clear blue water, and soft breeze off of the Mediterranean made for a beautiful setting. Hugo sighed. The beautiful setting didn't matter much when his sister was engaged, and he was the only one of their cousins without a partner. Hugo wanted a girl to look at him the way Molly was looking at Mason, or at least how Lucy was eyeing the best man. Towards the end of last term, Hugo had summoned his Gryffindor courage to ask out the girl he fancied, and she flat out said no! Not only did he not have a significant other, he hadn't even had his first kiss. Hugo's dad had said he didn't have his first kiss until he was a sixth year, but it didn't really make Hugo feel better. His parents' lives had been so different. As his stomach rumbled, Hugo hoped the ceremony wouldn't last much longer. Mason's aunt owned a restaurant, so at least the food would be good. 

~*~

Lily put her hand on Lysander's knee under the table. He jumped, and her father raised an eyebrow in their direction. Lily wished Lysander was a little more subtle. She moved her hand slightly higher, and watched the blush creep up his face. Her dad cleared his throat loudly. Lysander looked at Lily quizzically, and she leaned over and kissed him. 

"Lily Luna Potter!" Her dad scolded.

"Oh Daddy, it's not like we haven't been snogging for all of last year at school." Uncle George almost snorted wine through his nose he laughed so hard, but her dad's face was getting red, which Lily knew was a bad sign. 

"Lily, do not backchat your father," her mum added. Lily saw her mum's eyes twinkling, so knew she wasn't really angry. Lily's parents never contradicted each other in front of her and her brothers. 

"Sorry," Lily said, not really meaning it but not wanting to cause a fuss at Molly's wedding. 

"Harry, I love this song! Let's go dance." Lily's mum dragged her dad away, even though her dad seemed a bit reluctant. 

Lily turned to her boyfriend. "Lysander, let's get out of here! We can take a walk on the beach. We'll be back in time to say good-bye to Molly and Mason."

Lysander nodded and allowed Lily to grab his hand. As they were leaving, they passed Hugo sitting alone at the next table. Lily stopped to hug him briefly and said, "We're going for a walk. We'll be back before Molly and Mason leave." 

Hugo nodded and waved to Lysander as he walked off hand in hand with Lily. 

~*~

Hugo sighed. He should be used to sitting at tables alone. He had hoped Lily and Lysander might have been coming to join him, but he supposed that was too much to expect with the lure of a romantic walk on the beach. Rose had snuck off with Scorpius ages ago. Rose told him they planned a long engagement to give Dad and Mr. Malfoy a chance to get used to the idea. Hugo thought if they were waiting for their fathers to bless a Weasley-Malfoy union, Rose and Scorpius would be lucky to be married before they were eighty. 

Hugo glanced around the other tables and makeshift dance floor on the beach. All of his family were dancing or had snuck off like Lily and Lysander and Rose and Scorpius. Hugo saw a group of girls at a nearby table whispering and giggling together. When they noticed that he was watching, they all laughed and looked away. Great, they were laughing at him. Hugo sighed. 

~*~

Lily pulled Lysander by the hand, dragging him away from the crowd. Not that he was putting up a fight. As they made their way towards open beach, Lily saw a waiter leave a tray of champagne glasses as he went to help another waiter. She pulled out her wand and charmed the tray to follow her as she continued to pull Lysander away from the crowd. 

"Lily! You're going to get in trouble!" Lysander whispered.

"I can do magic in Greece! They don't have an age limit like we do. Molly told me."

"Oh, okay, then. Do they have a drinking age?"

Lily shrugged. "It's a wedding, what are they going to do? Besides, my parents are busy dancing." Lily picked up one of the glasses of champagne and took a sip. Finding it good, she downed the glass. "It's good. Here." Lily handed a glass to Lysander since they were out of view of the rest of the wedding guests. 

Lysander took a sip. "It is good." 

Lily pulled them around past a rocky outcropping that would completely hide them from view, and they made themselves comfortable, leaning against a smooth rock on the side of the hill. Lily picked up her second glass of champagne and handed another to Lysander. They clinked their glasses in a toasting gesture, sipped, and kissed. 

~*~  
Hugo wanted to flee, but there was nowhere to go. Mum would kill him if he wandered off and got lost or something equally stupid. He crossed his arms and stared at the table. He sighed. 

"We were not laughing at you."

Hugo started and looked up. "Er . . ."

The girl sat down in the chair next to him. "My name is Marisa. And my sister and cousin were laughing at me because they said I wouldn't have the courage to come talk to you." She smiled. "I proved them wrong."

Hugo smiled back. "I'm Hugo."

Marisa took Hugo's hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet you Hugo." 

~*~

Lily awoke wrapped around Lysander in the sand. They were fully clothed, but very rumpled. After all, they were only sixteen, Lily reminded herself. She sat up a little, downed the last of her champagne and giggled. She couldn't remember how many glasses she had drunk. Four? Five? More than Lysander at any rate. She giggled again. 

Lysander nuzzled Lily's shoulder. "Your dad is going to kill me."

"Why would he kill you? And why are you suddenly afraid of him? That's one thing I've always liked about you. You were never scared of my dad. Even Lorcan's afraid of Daddy, and you both have known him since birth. "

"Because I hadn't done anything before to make him angry. He's been different since we started going out, and now I got you drunk."

"I got myself drunk. The champagne was my idea, remember?" Lily tapped a finger on Lysander's nose, but missed and poked him in the cheek. "We just need to do something to sober up before we go back. We should go for a swim!"

"We don't have bathing suits."

"Not a problem." Lily quickly but wobbily stood up and pulled her dress over her head. 

Lysander covered his eyes. "Lily!"

"What?! I'm as covered as I am in a bathing suit. My brothers and I swim in our underwear all the time."

"I'm not your brother," Lysander mumbled. 

"I know," Lily giggled, pulling Lysander's hands away from his eyes. 

~*~

Dancing with Marisa was nice, but Hugo was very aware of his family watching him. He usually liked having a big family since there were always things to do and people to do them with, but not when he was dancing with an actual girl for the first time. When the song ended, Hugo debated asking Marisa to go for a walk, but the next song started before he had managed it, and she said, "I don't like this one. Do you want to take a walk?" Hugo nodded, shocked at his good fortune. Marisa grabbed his hand as they walked off the dance floor.

She pulled him a ways down the beach, where there was an inlet that created a bit of a private space. She turned towards him, still holding his hand, and said, "Hugo, you are very handsome." 

Hugo could feel himself blushing but answered, "Er. Th-thanks." He thought Marisa was waiting for something, and added, "Er. You're very pretty."

Marisa smiled. "Thank you." She leaned closer to Hugo and kissed him.

~*~

With some effort, Lily had managed to get Lysander to relax, undress and swim with her. She had been correct that the cold water was clearing her head. And besides, tipsy or not it was fun to play in the water with her boyfriend. "Let's race out to that buoy!" Lily started swimming before he even had a chance to respond. 

"Hey!" Lysander yelled as he started to follow her.

Lily made it to the buoy a hair before Lysander and yelled, "I won!" Lysander just rolled his eyes. 

"OK, you won." Lysander chuckled. "We should probably swim back, if you want to be there before Molly leaves."

Lily had already been swimming out past the buoy. "You're right. We've been gone quite a while, and I don't feel tipsy anymore." Lily turned and started to swim back. "Why am I not moving?!" Lily started to swim harder, but still was not moving.

"You must be stuck in some sort of current. Maybe that's what the buoy meant? The writing on here is in Greek, so I don't know. I think you should try floating."

Lily obediently began to float and the current carried her farther away from Lysander. When she realized, she stopped floating and tried to swim back, but was not able to. 

"Don't swim against the current. That will just tire you out. Try just treading water so you don't move farther away. Maybe I could go get my wand and signal for help, but I don't want to leave you here."

"I don't want you to leave me here either."

"We told Hugo we' d be back before Molly and Mason left, so when we aren't, he'll miss us and send help. At least I think he will . . ."

~*~

Hugo's arms were wrapped around Marisa while they snogged. Snogging was bloody brilliant. Hugo was vaguely aware of seeing a light behind his closed eyelids but couldn't be fussed to open his eyes. He heard his dad's voice, "Hugo, Molly and Mason are leaving for their honeymoon, if you want to see them off." Dad's patronus. Hugo didn't care about Molly leaving—he'd already congratulated her earlier—and he certainly was not going to stop kissing Marisa. Hopefully not ever . . .

~*~

Lily was still treading water and getting tired. Lysander had not left, but he looked tired, too, even though he was holding on to the buoy. Lily had tried, but she couldn't get out of the current to get to the buoy. She saw her mom's patronus. It said, "Lily? Where are you? Molly and Mason are leaving." 

Lily said, "Well, Mum's missed me. Too bad a patronus can't take a return message. I don't know how much longer I can keep treading water." 

"Let me try something Lorcan and I have been working on. I don't know if it will work without him, but..." Lysander closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in concentration. 

Lily found herself sitting on a very small island with Lysander. They were still near the buoy, but thankfully Lily was no longer treading water. "You conjured an island?!" 

Lysander yawned. "Lorcan and I have been practicing wandless magic to get around the Trace, but it takes a lot of energy. I think I need a nap."

"Me too." Lily curled up next to Lysander on their tiny island and fell asleep.

~*~

Hugo was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but he couldn't be bothered by it since he and Marisa were snogging. He heard a throat clearing loudly right behind him. He and Marisa pulled apart, to see Hugo's dad, with a very amused expression on his face. Hugo knew he was blushing as he felt his face grow hot. And he could see that Marisa was blushing, too. 

"So . . . ready to go?"

"Er . . . in just a minute?"

"OK. Do you know where Lily went? Harry and Ginny can't find her."

"She and Lysander went for a walk the opposite direction down the beach. She said she was going to come back before Molly and Mason left."

"I'll let them know the direction. I'll meet you back at the reception in a few minutes."

When his dad had walked away, Hugo turned again to Marisa. "Sorry about that. I guess I'll have to go."

"That's OK. My family will probably be looking for me soon, too."

Hugo stood there, staring at Marisa. Finally he said, "Can I keep seeing you?"

"Of course, but we don't need to be exclusive. 

"OK, sounds good." 

Marisa nodded. "Your dad is waiting." She kissed him deeply one more time. "Bye Hugo."

As Marisa turned and left, Hugo decided that weddings really were brilliant after all.

~*~

Lily heard someone calling her name and loud throat clearing. She opened her eyes and stretched, feeling someone behind her. She turned and realized she was cuddled up to Lysander. She remembered how he had conjured an island for her. Then she heard louder throat clearing which was not coming from Lysander. She looked up and both of her parents were hovering on brooms above them. 

"What is going on here?" her father growled. 

"We'll discuss it later," her mum said. "Your dad and I were worried when we found your abandoned clothes on the beach. "Climb on. We'll fly you back there and you can both get dressed."

Lily and Lysander helped each other out of the sand, and Lily climbed on the broom with her mum. She gave Lysander what she hoped was a bracing look as he climbed on the same broom as her dad, who was glaring at him. Lily knew her brilliant time at the wedding and taken a decided turn for the worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/118843.html).


End file.
